My Life
by Transformeranimefan
Summary: This is about a femme that drives Prowl insane. It is non other that his sis
1. Chapter 1

_I and my Femme Creator are running from the dark shadows, I scared and my mother is trying to comfort me the best she could. We run and are trying to get to safety. We hear that our Prime has a base at Iacon. We are almost there when all of a sudden a huge seeker mech lands in front of us._

_I scream, my mother is trying to protect me. She is yelling at me to keep running and find my brother Prowl and the other Autobots. I'm so scared that I'm frozen to the spot I am at. My mother continues to yell and is sending reasurance across the bond. I finally start to run toward Iacon, towards the safety of the Autobots and towards my brother prowl. I am just a youngling, what can I do. Then a thought comes to my processor. _

_I will go find help for mama. So I start to run, I run with everything I have. I can feel my spark start to beat hard in my chassis. My cables are starting to protest but I continue to push forward. I start to probe my familial bond searching for my brother. His side of the bond is blocked, I continue to pound on it the best I can. I still can't get through. I finally give up and continue to run to Iacon. Finally I reach Iacon and one of the Autobots see me. He is trying to take me to the base among all the chaos._

_The mech that grabbed me is silver in color with a blue visor, can't see his optics, I remember stories my brother has told me about this mech and he can be trusted. I call out his designation._

"_Jazz" I got nothing._

"_JAZZ" I called out louder. Finally he looks down at me._

_I tell him about my situation and about my mother. His optics go dark for a sec. and tells me to take him to the area my mother is at. _

_I can still fill my mother, Her spark is filled with love for me and Prowl, fear for herself , and courage to take down the mech. We finally reach my mother and she is fighting for her life. She is clearly exhausted and struggling. I start to run towards her fear in my optics, she turns towards me ignoring the mech. I then see the mech raise his cannons and -_

All of a sudden I jolt awake. I crawl to the side of the birth and sit up. It was just a dream, always the same dream of my femme creator off lining right before my optics.

My designation is Solaris, I am a small, fully matured Femme with lots of attitude. My brother Designation Prowl is the Autobots SIC Tactictions expert. He is also a stickler for the rules. The complete opposite of me. To me rules are made to bend, or in my case completely and utterly smashed to bits. Which is why I have my own little space in the Brig.

This is My life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own Transformers. No matter how much I wish I did it will never be so. I only own my OC. Now that that is finished on with the story.**

**Chapter two**

As I walk down the halls of the Ark, My processor starts to wonder into my thoughts. I start to think about how I got to be with the Autobots. I think about the friends I have made, my brother Prowl, and about the other Autobots. Some I like, others I don't get along with them, at all.

I remember that when I first started to living with the Autobots in Iacon. I was scared and would only go to Prowl. Otherwise I stayed to myself, I would scream if another mech touched me. Prowl would tell me I needed to get over my fear so he and Ratchet decided to get me used to the other Autobots. I finally did.

Poor Prowl he raised me to the best of his abilities and tried to teach me. Of course I had other plans. He would tell me to meet him for my lesson at certain times and I would skip or something else would catch my optics. One of my favorite things to do is make my big brother glitch. Which I did as often as I could before I got scolded by Prime.

As I grew up I made a few friends, my best friend is Hound, he knows just what I need and when I need to be left alone. I am friends with the Twin Terrors, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It is so fun to pull pranks with them and twice as fun to pull a prank on them.

This one time I painted Sunny pink and Sides purple, I added flowers ,all colors were neon color of course. I had to enlist some help from Hound, who was more than happy to help, he wanted revenge for the twins last prank on him. I have never heard sunny scream like that in my entire life. Not only did we paint them but we rewired their voices to sound like femmes. The whole base was laughing their afts off. All I can say is that day I even got Prowl to laugh. Although he made go to the brig, told you he was a stickler.

I had my favorite bots and my least favorite bots, a few of my favorites are Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz, and Smokescreen. 'Hide and 'Mia gave me my weapons training and my first weapon a Bo staff. Jazz taught me hand to hand of course I got better than him. I am the best Close Combat Specialist. Smokescreen taught me how to deceive my opponents.

The bots I don't get along with are Powerglide, Ratchet , for obvious reasons, and Mirage. These bots just get under my armor. When ever I get hurt and need to be in the Med. Bay, the Hatchet is not so gentle with me, meaning he makes me feel everything unless I need to go under. Powerglide and Mirage are way to proud. That is way they are usually my prank targets.

As I walk to the Rec. Room for my morning energon. After my morning energon I head to the exit of the Ark and transform into my emerald green and red Hummer H2 form. I love my alt. mode, me and Hound usually go off road racing and other things outside the base.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got to Tranquility I sat comfortable in a parking space and settled down for a small nap turning everything off except I left my neural net on in case of an attack. I watched as the humans go about their day. All of a sudden I pick up on an unknown Decpticon heading my way. I comm. Optimus

**:: Solaris to Prime::**

**::Prime here. What's your status::**

**::Sir, unknown Decepticon activity heading my way. Request for backup, sir.::**

**::Confirmed. Backup is on it's way. ETA 5 minuets.::**

After I closed the comm. with Optimus, I pulled out of my space and slammed on the speed to get to the Con. After about 5 blocks I came face to face to the Con. I transformed out of my alt mode and into my bi-pedal mode. I withdraw my Bo Staff from subspace and stood in front of the unknown Decepticon.

"Hey Decepticreep, come pick on someone your own size!" He turned his head. His armor was A black as coal, his optics were a human blood red with savagery in them. He had a look that told me he was a killer and he liked it. He subspaced his own blade. Something was off about this blade it was black. I have never seen a black blade before.

"Hey Punk what is up with your weird aft blade?" I asked with venom in my voice. He laughed "My blade is black because it is stained with the energon of my fallen enemies. Now femme you said something about picking on someone my own size, then by all means point me to your best fighter I will take him down and my blade will bathe in his energon." He laughed his evil laugh.

A shiver ran down my back strut. By far this is the scariest foe I have faced. I close off my fear and yell at the Con " I am the Autobots best close combat warrior, face me and you will lose!" the Con evil smile got even bigger. That shiver in my back strut got even bigger. I took my stance and readied my staff. He held his sword at the ready. He made the first move towards me, his blade held above his helm. I waited and held my ground, I counted his steps, _a little closer_, I kept thinking. As soon as he was close enough I stuck I twirled my staff in my servos.

I brought one end of the staff to his helm with as much power as I could muster, the other end went straight to his abdomen. While he curled around his gut he grabbed his sword and lifted it. I did not see it and he took off one of my arms. I stumbled away, but that did not stop me I unsheathed my own short blade and ran towards my foe. I almost had him when Optimus and my back up arrived. Among them was Ratchet who looked pretty fragged at me for getting my arm sliced off. Before I had a chance to see what happened to the Con Ratchet put me into stasis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once I started coming back online I saw messages flash across my vision telling me I was low on energon and needed to refuel. I looked around to see that I was in med bay, I saw Ratch leaning over some datapad. They were probably reports for my brother, he always glitches when he does not get the reports on time. I started to get up from the berth when a pair of dark green servos push me back to the berth. I looked to my right and there was Hound stopping me from getting up. I gave him a "what the frag look" and he laughed " I don't think the Hatchet would like you to leave his med bay with out his knowledge."

At that moment Ratchet walked over ,with a wrench in his servo and scanned me. " Well youngling it seems the welds are healing up nicely. From now on choose your opponents before you attack, your entire right arm was completely severed, scratches all over your helm, bent armor."

He sighed and scanned me again " For now I recommended you head to your quarters and recharge. You will be put on light duty only for a few days, and then you can return to your normal activities." He handed me a cube of medical grade energon and made sure I drank all of it. As soon as I was sitting on the side I felt a pain in my helm. I knew Ratchet had struck again. I winced and rubbed at the spot on my helm, I looked to him and he had a smug look on his face " maybe that will teach you youngling." he said. " I'm not a youngling, old mech."

At that I got a wrench thrown to close to my helm. I got up and be lined it to the door. I walked towards my private quarters, I entered my key code, walked in and walked over to my berth and fell into a blissful recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is** **the new Chapter! the way to pronounce my OC's name is Sol-r-is**

As the next few days I was finally able to go back to my regular duties around the base. _Finally_, I thought, _I hate monitor duty with Red he is so fragging paranoid all the time._

I decide to stretch my cables with a workout so I headed to the training room. When I ran into non other then Prowl. I saw he was looking a little stressed, so I decided to open my part of the bond to offer him some kind of relief, but as usual his side of the bond was closed. I had to pound on it for him to even notice I was standing in the hallway with him, when he finally looked at me he looked tired but he also looked confident.

I was always secretly proud of my brother no matter the case if he is given a job he did it with everything he has and as such is very respectable and dependable, like I would ever let him know that. I continue my way to the training room so I could work on my weapons technique.

Whenever I get a chance, I try to perfect my fighting techniques. I worked my aft off to get my title of Close Combat Specialist and by Primus I am going to keep that title for the rest of this Primus forsaken war. I walked into the training room I saw all of our practice weapons and picked up my practice Bo Staff. I tried it out the weight to make sure I did not need to repair it. "Feels good." I spoke to no one.

I went to the middle of the room and took up my fighting stance and went through the movements slowly at first and then as I went through them I got faster and faster till I was going my usual pace. While I'm going through the movements I am remembering the mech I was fighting against and all of a sudden It hits me. That mech was the one that killed my mother. I started to push myself harder, it was not until I heard a noise come from behind me.

I swung my staff with as much power I could. The mech behind me ducked under my attack and grabbed my staff. When I finally came out of my haze I realized it was Jazz I tried to hit. "careful li'l lady w'ere ya swin' t'at s'aff ya cou'd really hur' a bo' wi'h t'at. W'at 'as go' ya all wor'ed up. Sol?" I gave him a small smile. "Sorry Jazz just a lot on my processor. Remember that seeker mech I was fighting in the city." He gave me a small nod. "Well he is the same one that offlined my mother." I started to get angry just at the thought of the seeker.

Jazz just looked at me with a sad look in his optics. "if ya wan' we cou'd spar an' see if t'at helps any, usually 'elps meh relieve some o' my stress." I looked at him and nodded. "Sure Jazz want to go servo-to-servo or with weapons." Jazz looked at me for a minuet and then replied " le' go servo ta servo".

I nodded and we each took an end of then mat we eyed each other for a while and then charged. Metal clashed against metal as our servos clawed at each other, trying to overpower the other. "Come on Jazz I know your old but come on, don't make this to easy for me." that spured him on, because he gave me a smirk and put more power into his servos.

"Whoa Sol, ya 'ave gotten stronga since t'e last time we spared." his smirk grew bigger, "show meh w'at ya go'. At that I grinned, "sure Jazz just let me know when you want to give up, I wouldn't want to hurt your pride any." It went on like that for a few minuets, till I found an opening and brought his back to the mat.

He smiled and said "ya 'ave go'tn be'ter Sol, it only to'k ya a few minutes." I smiled and held out my servo to him and he took it. "You were right Jazz, I feel loads better. Now if you will excuse me I am going to head to the rec room for some energon and then I am taking a nap." I waved to him and walked out of the training room and headed to the rec room. As soon as I arrived I found Hound sitting with the twins each holding their own cubes of middle grade energon.

I got my own cube and headed over to the trio and took a seat next to Hound. "Hey Sol what are you up to?" Hound asked. I gave a smile and replied "nothing much just showed Jazz an up close view of the floor when I took him down in our sparring match." Hound and the twins all gave a laugh at that. As I finished my energon and got up from my seat and waved to the trio as I left the rec room.

I walked down the halls of the Ark headed to my quarters. My thoughts on the seeker and what I would do to him the next time I saw him. I wanted revenge for my mother and the next time I saw him I would crush his spark between my servos. As I walked to my door to my quarters, I entered my key code and stepped in and walked to my berth. I could feel Prowl open his side of the bond just a little and let in feelings of confusion. When I woke up I would let him know what I found out. For now I want to have blissful dreams of my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone a few things first:

1) the way to say my OC's name is Sol-r-is

2) I do not own transformers.

3) I wish to thank Dawn Racer for helping with the Colab you are wonderful girly.

4) Plzzzzzzzz Read and review. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

I awoke with a jolt, all I can remember is those blood red optics staring at me, coming for me. It took me a couple of minutes to realize where I was and that I was safe in my berth. The dream still fresh in my mind, right now I did not want to be alone, I wanted to be amongst friends. So I decided to head to the rec room for some middle-grade energon and to see if I could find Hound or dare I say it, Prowl. I will have to talk to him eventually, because no matter how he does it he always finds the bots he's looking for.

I finally reach the rec room and on one end of the room is Hound and the twins, on the complete opposite is Prowl talking to Jazz and a few other bots. Decisions, decisions, of course I went toward Hound. At this moment in time I needed a good laugh not a lecture. So I grabbed my cube of energon and went to go sit down with Hound and the twins, as soon as I sat down I saw Prowl get up from his and start to walk towards me.

Thankfully Hound saw the look in my optics and gradually set me on my pedes and asked if I wanted to go off roading with him. I smiled and mouthed a small "_thank you" _to him. We walked to the opening of the Ark and transformed.

After a few moments Hound asked me "why on earth are you avoiding Prowl, I know you both don't see optic to optic sometimes but I have never known you to run from him?"

I sighed "Hound, I know but this is really personal if you knew what I know then…. I don't know."

"Talk to me and tell me everything you know you can't keep secrets from me, NOW spill." Hound looked at me with slight humor in his optics.

I rolled my optics and spoke in a whispered tone " Hound, do you remember the seeker mech that offlined my mother?" he gave me a slight nod " what about the mech I fought with in the city a couple of weeks ago?" again he gave me a nod and then his optics brightened up like a light bulb went on he answered "THEY are the same mech aren't they?" ,this time it was me to give the nod.

I decided to continue " Last night before I went into recharge, I decided that no matter what, I will be the one to extinguish his spark and no one else. I was so angry at the time I did not notice that Prowl had opened his side of the bond slightly and he felt some of my anger and wants to know why. I am not sure how to talk to him about this."

Hound looked at me and spoke softly "I know you don't want to talk to him, but I think it would be best to talk to him. He is your brother after all; no matter what or how he acts on the outside on the inside, he loves you and is worried about you. So go and talk to him and if you keep avoiding him well I might have to lock you two up until you do." he smirked at that.

"All right I will go talk to him, but before I talk how about we pull some good ole' fashion pranks. Comm the twins and give them our locations I have some ideas and I need help pulling them off." I gave my evil smile and Hound laughed.

After all four of us were together I told them of my plan " alright guys I have two bots that are in need of our services." the twins started to snicker. " Sunny and Sides, I need you both to make sure Ironhide and Ratchet are both I mean by out, I want Ratchet out of med bay and 'Hide out of the weapons vault." I looked over at Hound "Hound when Ratchet is out make sure you grab all of his wrenches." Hound gave me the wtf look. " I will explain after you grab them." I looked at the twins. "guys I need you both to go and get supplies." I gave them a small list that had rhinestones, pink paint, and glitter on it. They nodded and ran off to gather the supplies.

After they got all the needed supplies we all got to work. Hound, the twins, and I all went to the weapons vault and started to paint all of the weapons bright neon pink. We then stuffed all the cannons with glitter so the next time he went to shoot any of them glitter would come out. After all that was done, I decided that it was time to bedazzle Ratchet's wrenches. Oh Primus that was fun to do. The twins thought it would be funny to spell out words with the rhinestones such as, _Hatchet, Heat Seeker, and RUN!, _just to name a few.

This was going to be fun.

After everything was set the four of us decided it would be better if we somehow got lost in the desert. We found a little cave somewhere and bunked there for the night. Prowl was not going to be happy with me. Good thing I still have my very own cell. I even painted my name above said cell and from time to time would bring in things so my time in the brig was shall I say somewhat comfortable. Does Prowl know? Pit no; if he did he would have confiscated all my stuff. Of course he did allow me to paint my name so he is not all bad, I guess.

Now time for some recharge, oh joy, note the sarcasm. I always hope for sweet blissful dreams but it always turns out to be a nightmare. Well it doesn't matter anymore I am used to the nightmares. They don't scare me anymore just gets me angry.

With a yawn I wish my fellow troublemakers a blissful recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone sorry about the delay my life has kinda overwritten everything else but now to get on with the show. I would like to thank Dawn Racer and Ninja school Dropout for the colab. I would like to thank everyone else that reviewed on my story. So since you have all stayed with me so far I have baked you all some yummy cookies.**

**Thankies.**

**I would also like to say "I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. Wish i did though" **

Chapter 6

After I awoke from recharge I decided it was time to head back and face the music. I decided to wake up everyone else., hey if im going down then so are they! I walked over to the set of red and yellow twins and decided to kick them. I yelled "hey dumb afts wake up, I'm not facing Prowl alone." all I heard were their screams as I scratched their paint. As soon as they screamed Hound woke up. As soon as everyone was up we started heading back to the Ark.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

As we got closer to the Ark, I could see Prowl waiting for us. He probably waited for our return. As I got closer I stopped and transformed to my by-pedal mode and walked up to my brother.

"Hey Prowl, were you waiting for us?" I asked innocently.

He gave me a stern look before he spoke "All four of you are to report to the brig immediately." He stopped me from walking with the others and spoke in a whisper "Solaris, I need to talk to you."

I looked at him with my coldest glare "Prowl I have nothing to say to you, but knowing you I don't have a choice, so I will meet you in my quarters after my brig time."

That seemed to pacify him because he gave me a short nod and walked us to the brig without saying another word to me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After my time was over and I got out of my cell, I went straight to my quarters and locked my door. In all honesty I did not want to talk to Prowl and I was hoping he would forget and continue working on his reports, that he seemed to love so much.

While deep in thought I heard a knock at my door, sighing I got up and walked towards the door. Suddenly a thought accord to me, I don't have to open it, I could simply lay on my berth and pretend not to be here. The knocking at my door continued and I also felt Prowls side of the bond wanting to know why I would not open the door.

As soon as I felt this, I pushed as much anger and hurt through the bond. He knew I was not happy, but the knocking continued. Finally I decided to open the door if only so I could stop that incisive knocking.

"WHAT!" I roared at him.

"Solaris lower your vocal processor, you will not talk to your commanding officer like that." He spoke like I was a soldier he had to deal with instead of his sister. My optics were wide and I felt angry how he talked to me. Hound was wrong, he doesn't love me. He isn't worried. No. I was a nuisance to him and nothing more.

"Why didn't you tell me about that mech, Prowl?" I yelled with as much venom in my voice as I could.

"You knew he was the one that killed our femme creator and you didn't think to tell me this. What was it not relevant enough to tell me? You know how I feel about him." I looked at him, he didn't even flinch, which only made me angrier. "You know what? I will tell you this one last time _brother_, his spark is mine."

He looked at me with concern now "Solaris don't go down this path. Revenge is not the Autobot way. You know this better than anyone."

"What do you care!" I roared back "The only reason I joined the Autobots was so I could take his spark as my prize."

He looked at me like I was the enemy. "Don't you dare look at me like I'm a Decepticon. I have saved many in my time as an Autobot, and pit if I'm going to let you frag everything I have worked for!" I was practically seethig at this point.

Again he looked like I was Megatron standing before him. "Is the only reason you joined the Autobots? Just to kill this mech?"

"Yes it is."

"You realize I have to-"

"Yes Prowl, I know you have to report to our _wonderful_ commander, Optimus Prime!" I spat out. "Just to let you know, I will be returning with his spark."

"Solaris don't do this if you do you will be no better than a 'Con."

"What would you care? Huh, the only things you truly care about is your reports and Prime. Where were you when Praxis was attacked? Where were you when our creators needed you? Oh I know, you were with Prime!"

"You don't love me at all! Nor did you love our family, but you know what I don't give two frags about you either. I can't believe I used to look up to you, if anything I was proud to call me you my brother, but NOW, now I know! After I take his spark you will never see me again and if you do it will be on the battle field, with me serving under a new leader. Now get out of my quarters!"

All Prowl could do was stand where he was. His pedes stuck to the spot, he couldn't believe his audio receptors. _She thinks I don't love her_? That is the most absurd thing. "Solaris come back here, we are not finished talking." He spoke in a commanding voice.

"Go frag yourself Prowl, we are through talking unless….."

"Unless what?" he asked, already knowing what her net words were going to be.

"Unless you have information on the mech: name, specialties, weakness, ect." she spoke with a dark tone in her voice. Her optics light with an almost evil look to them.

The look in her optics sent a shiver down his spinal column, never in all his centuries has he known his sister to even consider joining the 'Cons. His spark sunk after hearing all this, he never thought that she looked up to him.

"What happened to the Solaris I knew, the Solaris that used to beg to sleep on the same berth as me, the sister who was ready to die protecting her fellow bots. Sol, I know you. You are the last of my family. Please don't go down this path, I'm begging you."

No answer. He truly did love his younger sibling, she was all he had. Yes she could be a bit annoying, but never in all his years did he want her to go down this path. It was the wrong one, he knew this.

"The only reason I didn't tell you about BlackSaber was because I knew you would react like this. Solaris open up and talk to me."

"Solaris I know you don't mean any of those things." Prowl said in a low tone.

"How do you know I won't go, _brother_!" I spat out.

"Could you really hurt any of us? Could you in all honesty kill Hound? What about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Ironhide and Chromia, Elita-One, Flare-Up, Ratchet or any other Autobot you have grown up with?"

"Look me in the optics and tell me you could without a doubt kill any one of them!" Prowl said with an urgent tone in his voice.

I looked over towards my brother, the look in his optics told me he already knew my answer. As I looked at him the faces of all my friends and comrades flickered in my vision. I could never hurt them, never!

I could feel all my anger and hatred leave my body, what was left was sorrow and emptiness. I looked toward Prowl with sorrow in my optics and in a horse voice said "I'm sorry I could never hurt any of you. You all are my family to me, all took care of me when I was only a youngling, but I still want revenge for our mother!" I sobbed.

By this time Prowl had put down the data pad he was holding and went to comfort his upset sibling. He let her sob until she finally fell into recharge, he carefully placed her on her berth and kissed her fore helm.

As he left he mumbled a few words.

"I love you little sis."


	7. Authors Note 1

Hey guys I have not forgotten about all of my loyal readers. I have been very busy with all of my school work. I am bringing in a new character. What I need you to do for me is do you want this to be a romance or should they be strictly friends. Whatever your answer when you review I will bake you a fresh batch of energon goodies. Also for those of you who don't know my 21st birthday is this Thursday so I am going to try to get my next chapter out by then. The new character is not mine all the credit goes to my Nephew.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok here is the story so please enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers….. Or do I?

No I don't, Had you all going didn't I. Please Enjoy the story. I only own the plot, and my OC Solaris.

Guide:

Italics-comm links

?'s POV (italy)

"Scorie il mio Autobot inseguitore è andato sul fritz di nuovo e non ho gli strumenti per risolvere il problema. (slag it my Autobot tracker has gone on the fritz again and I don't have the tools to fix it.)" the black and lime green mech exclaimed.

"Beh, sarà rischioso, ma l'unica altra opzione che ho è quello di trasformare il mio segnale di Energon e spero gli Autobots trovare me per primo. Se ci sono. Sono stato qui per 5 anni della terra e non hanno incontrato anybody. (Well it's going to be risky but the only other option I have is to turn up my energon signal and hope the Autobots find me first. If there are any. I have been here for 5 earth years and have not come across anyone)"

after sitting in his Mustang GT 500 alt mode trying to get a signal out, he finally gave up and left the town of Burgio Sicily. " Spero Ironhide è ok. (I hope Ironhide is ok.)" He spoke decided to see if anyone got his signal. He did not see three sets of glowing red optics.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the Ark: In a meeting of the Officers

Solaris is running late for the meeting and is running through the halls of the Ark. When her comm link goes off.

"_Solaris where are you? Everyone is waiting on you." _Prowl said annoyed.

"_Be there in a nanosec Prowler" _she said his most hated nickname in attempt to annoy him.

"_My designation is Prowl and you should already be here!" _

"I'm here sorry everyone" she announced. She looked over at Jazz who was smirking at her. Optimus looked less than pleased and everyone else was just very annoyed they had to wait on her.

Finally Optimus spoke up "Alright now that everyone is accounted for lets begin, what does everyone have to report, Ironhide."

"Well we have not heard a thing from the 'Cons and it's to quiet for my taste." Ironhide stated.

"I agree with Ironhide, the decepticons may be planning something big and we need to figure out what it is and as soon as possible." Prowl spoke up.

As the others were giving their reports the alarm went off form Telatran-1. Prowl walked over to find out the cause for the alarms. After several minutes Optimus walked up behind Prowl and asked "Prowl what is the problem?" the SIC looked up from the screen to his commander. " Well sir, it seems to be an energon signal." the Autobot leader looked to Prowl " is it Autobot or Decepticon?" After looking back to the screen to check the signal Prowl finally gave up and looked to Optimus. " I don't know sir, the signal is only that it is Cybertronian."

"Where is the signal coming from?"

" It comes from a town in Italy" Prowl answered

"Well Optimus what do you want to do?" Solaris asked

"What if it's a 'Con Optimus?" Ironhide asked ready for a fight.

"Then again the prospect of another bot is also an option. What do you want to do Optimus?" Elita asked again.

After thinking for a while he looked toward his officers and finally spoke "Ironhide, you and I will go, as well as the Twins, Prowl, and Solaris. It could be the decepticons." he then turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet get med bay ready, whether or not it is an ally we will need your med bay. Autobots transform and roll out."

In Italy ?'s POV

"Come faccio a fami bloccato in quest tipo di situazioni! (how do I get myself stuck in these kind of situations!)" the mech exclaimed aiming for Starscream yet again and missing.

The mech took aim again and this time shot Starscream out of the sky, with a sigh the mech murmured to himself " Se Ironhide visto il moi pessimo obiettivo che mi avrebbe scorie cosi difficile, per l'amor Primus mi ha attestation! (If Ironhide saw my lousy aim he would slag me so hard, for primus sake he trained me!)

As the mech was looking in the direction where he shot down Starscream he didn't see Thundercracker and Skywarp come behind him. He was looking at the lead seeker when everything went dark.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Let's get this piece of scrap back to base and find out what he knows" Starscream told his trine mates. As they transformed into their jet forms.

With the Autobots

"Optimus I lost the signal!" Prowl spoke with a tensed voice.

"Prowl do you have the last known location it was recorded?" Optimus asked

"Yes I do the location is just 10 miles in front of us in a town called Burgio Sicily."

"Then lets get there and find out any information we can." Optimus spoke in his regal tone.

Burgio Sicily

"Woah! Whoever was here put up one pit of a fight!" Ironhide spoke wide optic. He looked all around, trees were uprooted, large black spots dotted all around from energon blasters, slash marks from an energon sword, and a giant crater. As Ironhide looked around he spotted said energon sword lying next to the crater. He walked towards the weapon and as he got closer he felt as if he knew the weapon.

After searching his memory banks his optics grew wide as he let out a gasp alerting the others. Solaris was the first to make it to his side. "Hide what's wrong do you know who this belongs to?" she asked. He nodded his head and spoke "It belonged to my younger spark brother. I thought he perished along with Cybertron, I have to find him! Optimus allow me to go looking for my brother, Please!" Ironhide begged.

"No Ironhide we will regroup and then go after him." Optimus said as he placed his hand on Ironhides shoulder. "We will find him I promise you, old friend"

Decepticon Base

"Well done Starscream you have brought me one of the Autoscum" Megatron spoke "Put him in the brig we will deal with him soon enough."

"Yes Lord Megatron" Starscream sneered to his leader.

Well that's it for now. Who is this mech, will Ironhide ever be reunited with his long lost sibling. I don't know, Please Review!


End file.
